Premonition
Premonition is the ability to see and experience the past, present, and future. Sub-power of Omniscience, Time Manipulation and Temporal Presence. Description The user can see any point in time, from only a few seconds or minutes into the future and/or past, up to events all throughout time, whether that be along their own timelines or along the timelines of others. Usually, in the early stages, most users can only see and hear what is taking place. As their power grows, users develop the ability to experience aspects of their premonitions, allowing them to feel the emotions of the victims in their premonitions. They can sometimes feel the emotions of the victims in her premonitions. Users can train themselves to call for premonitions. |-|Psychometry= Usually, in the early stages of premonition, most users receive their visions by touching either objects or people related to the premonition, making them a form of psychometry. As their power grows, users could receive visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future, present, or past by will alone. However, if the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will receive a vision without touching anything, even if their power has not evolved yet. On occasions, powerful psychics whose powers have evolved may choose to touch an object or a person to focus their power to get a vision by will. |-|Method= *'Clairvoyance' - to gain direct visual information through non-physical means. *'Precognition' - to precieve visions of the future. *'Prescience' - to have instinctive foreknowledge of incoming events. *'Retrocognition' - to recieve visions of the past. |-|Correlation= *'Omnichronal Perception' - to view every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously. *'Omniscience' - to know absolutely anything and everything infinitely. *'Temporal Presence' - to be in the past, present and future at the same time. *'Time Manipulation' - to manipulate time. Sharing Visions Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create Psychic Link with each other, either purposefully or accidentally. The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe received the same injuries he sustained at the time. She also once developed a psychic link with a Succubus, though it's unclear how she connected. Limitations *May not have conscious control over what they see. *May only be able to perceive time subconsciously. *May be unable to prevent something that will occur in the future (i.e. the death of a friend or family member.) *May not be able to see the past before their own birth. *May not be able to see the future after their death. *May see the past, present, and future simultaneously, which can be dangerous as the constant stream of information may overload their senses/brains. *May only be able to see the most probable future or past with respect to themselves, but not all possible futures of pasts. *May be only be able to perceive all possible futures or past, but can't determine the current future or past. Lists of Users *'Witches' **Phoebe Halliwell Notes *This power is highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. * It is one of the most helpful defensive powers that a witch can possess. *Advanced users can control and send premonitions to other beings who possess the same power, just like the Seer. These visions can even be sent to someone in a completely different realm. **Even when her power was stolen, Phoebe was able to plant a premonition on Mitzy Stillman. *Some are capable of creating false premonitions. Category:Powers Category:Defensive Powers Category:Supportive Powers Category:Mental Powers Category:Visions Category:Psychic Powers